Dean Amtough
Dean Amtough is a later-mutated human. His life since the death of his parents is what indirectly makes him the guy whose soul pooled with sadness & anger or just simply a monster with a wounded soul. Appearance Dean during his childhood is a thin & short but good-looking kid. He has short black hair (which he adopted from his father) & dark brown eyes (which he adopted from his mother). When aging 17, he has a better muscle mass. Becoming a 21-year-old guy, Dean is taller (1m75) & gains some more weight (85 kg), which makes him look less skinny & more muscular. His hair now getting messier (like Dean Ambrose). The most notable feature is a scar (accidentally caused by himself) that crosses dianogally from the right corner of his face. When inviting Emma for his dinner, he wears a white shirt & a dark blue pant. Also, he has his hair slicked back & his scar is "hid" by a piece of medical tape. When Emma accidentally slaps him, that piece of tape, as getting wet with sweat, comes off & reveals his scar, which looks even more scarier. When injecting his creative serum, his size is increased as reaching 6'6 3/4'' tall (2m00) & weight in 300 lb (136 kg). He now looks freakingly muscular. His eyes becomes red. His hair gets even messier than his normal look. The scar on his face gets slightly larger. His face, as having the scar getting larger, now becomes a split between sadness & anger. His teeth getting slightly sharper. He tears his shirt & wears his original tanktop, which is accidentally torn as he gets angry. He also wear an "asylum" mask that he found from a city dump nearby. After spending time captive in prison (partly in the Mental Treatment Compound, which he calls "an asylum for himself"), the serum gains its stability. Dean appears to return to his normal look. However, his height & weight are not back at all as he is now 5'11 1/4'' - 1m81 tall (his normal height is 5'9 - 1m75) & 216 lb - 98 kg heavy (his normal weight is 187 lb - 85 kg). His muscle is also back to its normal state (but much more well-propotioned when compared to his original look). His eyes turn back to dark brown (though still red when enraged). He also has slight shadow facial hair but his young look somehow still remains. His hair is longer but later shortened by Cherry (but still retains messy style as usual). 'Abilities & Weakness' Before injecting the serum Above-average Strength: '''Dean is quite strong despite his skinny look before the age of 18. '''Peak Human Intelligence: Dean is very intelligent. This is shown as he can invent a lot of devices, machines (some of which is beyond current human technology) like holograms. After injecting the serum Extreme Contaminant Immunity: Dean is now completely unharmed by possibly all types poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen,....as even the most powerful corrosive substance can only leaves some sunburn-like injury on his skin. Despite the severe look of his injury, Dean states that it's nothing but ant bite. Longevity: Dean's body can stop (or at least slows down 95% of) the aging process. As a result, Dean's face looks like a mid-teen guy while he reaches the age of 23. However, his facial hair still grows as usual. Enhanced Combat: Dean is incredibly skilled in fighting. Dean also shows his excellent skill in wielding his creative barbwired bat "GATE". He can takes down an armed man, a 7'0 guy or even a crowd of prisoners by his bare hands. Enhanced Durability: Dean can takes a lot of blows without falling back. This is shown as he keeps his standing when repeatedly punched by some prisoners (some of them are even bigger than him & wields weapons to attack him). Enhanced Endurance: Dean appears to be able to keep his body operated extendedly without food, water,.....This is shown when Dean refuses to eat "terrible" meals during the time imprisoned. Enhanced Health: Dean is in fact much more healthy than normal people though he looks quite sick by appearance. This is also proved when he has sex with Cherry over an hour. Enhanced Jump: Dean can jump very high as he jumps off the soon-to-be-collapsed corridor even when he carries Cherry on his arms. Enhanced Intelligence: '''Thanks to the serum, his intelligence is even better as he can create an extreme modern unlimitedly-ranged remote-controlled drone with HD camera. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Dean can react quite fast as he can dogde & counter sneak attacks. Enhanced Senses: Dean has quite accurate senses as he can hears a cry for help from a girl who is chased after by a rapist. Enhanced Speed: Dean has his speed considerably increased as he can run at the speed of 12 metres per second. Enhanced Stamina: Dean's stamina is considerably improved so that he can be physically active for a long time without getting tired. This is seen as Dean (carrying Cherry) keeps on escaping the prison without stopping. Enhanced Strength: Dean is now very strong. This is shown when Dean can lift a huge heavy metal fabric that overrides Cherry's leg & when Dean break out the prison cell by his own bare hands. Enhanced Vitality: Dean doesn't seem to lose his will. This is shown when Cherry encourages Dean to never lose his hope, which Dean finally admits his near-forgotten will. Once again, this is proved when Dean (carrying Cherry) keeps moving through the room full of smog & flame. (Unstable) Regenerative Healing Factor: Dean can heal from physical injury. However, he can't remove the pain completely & the scars from injury. Also, his injury requires long time to heal if it's too severe. Rage Form: When Dean get angry, he will attacks his enemies constantly & ruthlessly. During his rage, his eyes turn red. This is shows when Dean "defends" himself from, possibly, the entire rooms of (armed) prisoners. (Unstable) Anger Empowerment: During his rage, his strength, speed, attack power are considerably increased (appx x5). However, his defense is reduced by half due to his angry state. Another disadvantage is that he still finds it hard to control this. Unpredictability: '''Dean, when enraged, can perform surprised or even fatal blows when his opponents are unaware. When he is angry when taunted by some other prisoners, he comes & attack them with a lot of dirty moves like low blow, hook strike at the gut, elbow smash at the jaw, lariat at the neck.....Also, when he protects a girl from a rapist, he pretends to swing his bat but in fact executes an elbow smash at the jaw before following with a bat smash at his (rapist) back of the head. '''Weapon Improvisation: Beside being an iinventor, Dean is also skilled in create weapons for his own He can create some weapons (mostly melee) like a double-bladed knife, a barbwired bat "GATE", a crowbar-shovel. Weapon Proficiency: Dean can uses some weapons (mostly melee) skillfully as he "learns" from other prisoners. He even learns about their "pros" & "cons" so that he can augment them. Enhanced Gunmanship: '''Dean is somehow quite skilled in using many firearms (mostly handguns). This is shown when Dean uses a .357 revolver to shoot through 3 heads of prisoners. Not to mention, he wields that gun with one arm. Relationship Renee "Cherry" O'neil ''"....I always want to meet someone who suffers like me! And I didn't think that would be you. But as I'm here with you now, so don't cry like I did...."'' - Dean sympathizes with Cherry as witness her being left behind, which reminds his past. ''"....I don't care if you are human or alien! They are such idiots! They didn't know that an assumable ugly duck is in fact a beautiful swan! But I don't love you just for your look! We both got through lies & rejection! Moreover, you are a lovely alien & I'm a monster with human heart...."'' - Dean claims that he & Cherry have a lot in common. Devices/Clothes/Weapons '''Clothes Formerly Demonic Angle - Broken Mind: This is a hoodie that Dean bought from an unnamed secondhand shop. Its material is cheap but durable enough to keep his body warm. The base color is completely black. Dean's abbreviated name "D.A" is embroided on the back of the hoodie by Dean. "D.A" is crossed diagonally by a "scar". A crossing of a black Canadian flag & a black Vietnamese flag is on the back of the hoodie. A skull is on the front of the hoodie. Black tank top. Black cargo pant. Currently Forgotten Angel: This is a new hoodie given to Dean by Cherry. This hoodie is suprisingly similar to his old one but has much considerable difference: * The material is much more expensive & durable as it truly keeps his body warm even during the coldest days. * The base color is now dark grey with some red lines. * Dean's abbreviated name "D.A" is not embroiderd but instead printed with high-quality ink that can't wear out by most means. Also, "D.A" is not on the back but the front of the hoodie. The line (which represents Dean's scar) that crosses diagonally "D.A" is retained. * The Vietnamese flag & Canadian flag cross has true color & is placed on the left sleeve. Additionally, there is now an American flag on the right sleeve. * A pair of black wings is on the back of the hoodie.